


Mano ruvida

by AkaneMikael



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Rafa soffre di vesciche alle mani, quando Nole se ne rende conto ne rimane colpito





	

**Author's Note:**

> è una fic piccola scritta tempo fa, guardavo la mano di Rafa piena di cerotti per via dei calli e delle vesciche e guardavo le mani degli altri, che magari capita abbiano un cerotto ogni tanto ma nessuno ne ha così tanti come lui. A questo punto mi sono fatta la mia idea. Buona lettura. Baci Akane

MANO RUVIDA

[](http://68.media.tumblr.com/71615f915d97c21e20c7882dbec3e3c6/tumblr_oht9z1N6wU1rmdmxco1_1280.png)  


  
Le sue mani sono ruvide al tatto.  
La sinistra.  
È piena di calli interni, su ogni dito. Calli, vesciche…  
Quando gioca mette sempre molti cerotti, ma quando non gioca non li ha e se gliele guardi si vedono queste imperfezioni, queste piccole montagnette.  
Ma poi sono riuscito a prendergliela. Essendo la sinistra è stato difficile, però quando l’ho avuta nella mia è stato shoccante. Strano.  
Ero seduto a riposare durante un allenamento, in uno dei tornei di Master 1000, lui si allenava contemporaneamente a me, ma nel campo vicino. Mi stava passando vicino, è inciampato sulle mie cose posate vicino a me, ai miei piedi. Istintivamente ho teso il braccio e l’ho preso al volo.  
Così è successo che la mia mano fosse nella sua sinistra. Si è raddrizzato tutto imbarazzato e rosso come un pomodoro delizioso da morire e prima di pensare ‘lo voglio mangiare tutto’, ho sentito i calli.  
La sua mano era ruvida.  
E invece di lasciargliela, gliel’ho tenuta.  
Mi ha guardato stordito senza saper cosa dire, io gliel'ho trattenuto, l’ho girata verso di me, gli ho guardato il palmo e le dita e incredulo l’ho carezzata.  
\- Rafa ma… come fai a ridurre la mano così? - E mi sono ricordato che una volta ha dovuto ritirarsi da una partita perché una vescica era scoppiata nel palmo e non smetteva di sanguinare.  
Rafa è arrossito ancora di più, ho faticato a non mordergli la guancia, ho riso per alleggerire il suo imbarazzo e fatto qualche battuta.  
\- Cerchi di riprodurre la cartina geografica della Spagna? - Così lui ha riso e si è un po’ rilassato.  
\- Stringo troppo la racchetta, ma lo faccio per dare più forza al mio dritto… - Mi ha sorpreso la spiegazione e ho risposto:  
\- E funziona? - Rafa mi ha guardato senza parole alla mia strana domanda.  
\- Beh, secondo te? - Mi ha chiesto interdetto. Io ho continuato scherzando e ridendo.  
\- Fin troppo bene! - Così anche lui è tornato a ridere ed il suo sorriso così radioso ed imbarazzato, quando tira fuori la punta della lingua sulla soglia dei denti, è meraviglioso. Sono rimasto inebetito a guardarlo, poi ha detto:  
\- Allora credo che continuerò a riprodurre la cartina della Spagna! - Ed abbiamo continuato a ridere insieme. Solo lì mi sono accorto che gli tenevo ancora la mano. Gliel’ho carezzata e gliel’ho lasciata, lui ha spento un po’ il sorriso, ma è rimasto così lo stesso. Di nuovo imbarazzato. Si è stretto la mano sinistra e ha piegato la testa di lato.  
\- Non so se sia necessario, ma una volta ho tirato così forte che la racchetta mi è sfuggita di mano ed ha quasi ucciso mio zio che si è visto la racchetta passargli vicino alla testa di pochi centimetri. E da quella volta stringo convulsamente la racchetta. Per evitare che mi scappi ancora. -  
La spiegazione mi è piaciuta e l’ho apprezzata. Ho chinato la testa per ringraziarlo di averlo condiviso con me e così mi sono abbassato nel mio borsone ai miei piedi che lo aveva quasi fatto cadere, ho preso una crema che mi porto sempre dietro e gliel’ho data.  
\- Non so cosa usi, ma questa fa miracoli. È una marca poco conosciuta, però davvero eccezionale per quel genere di problemi e tutti gli ingredienti sono okay. Vedi se ti trovi bene. - L’ha tenuta, l’ha guardata sorpreso.  
\- No, non la conosco… - Poi è arrossito di nuovo. Non sembra, ma Rafa è un tipo molto timido. Una volta che poi conosce la persona che ha davanti, si trasforma e diventa esplosivo e coinvolgente, ma di primo impatto è chiuso e timido. - Grazie la proverò. -  
Poi è stato richiamato da suo zio per ricominciare, mi ha salutato, mi ha ringraziato di nuovo ed è andato.  
Sono passati alcuni anni da quel giorno, ma Rafa usa ancora quella crema. Gliel’ho vista ora per caso e mi è venuto in mente il momento in cui gliel’ho data.  
Rafa ha la mano sinistra ruvida, ma chissà… magari ora è meno rovinata.

  
  



End file.
